I'm the one in control
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: How do you think the story would go if Light had a twin, whom was smarter than him but refused to show it? What would happen if the twin also had a death note? Misa was a lesbian? And L fell in love with the wrong person? L/OC with implied Misa/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from death note... wish I did...**

* * *

How would the plot go if light had a twin, whom was a lot smarter than him but refused to show it? What would happen if the twin already had two death notes and set Light up to find Ryuk's note knowing how it would affect him? What would happen if L fell in love with the real kira? Misa was a lesbian intent of have the real kira as hers and light was gay and pining after the one person he couldn't have? L/OC small Misa/OC and every small L/Light

Info-

– Abby Yagami

-17

-light brown hair with natural black streaks

-brown eyes

-slim, with curves and muscle

-tall

-Bisexual

-Light's younger twin sister by ten minutes

-intelligent, always one step ahead, confident, open minded, perfect liar, can be manipulative, slightly caring.

-loves; lolly pops, strawberries, rock-metal music, photography, oranges,

-hates; dresses, school, learning, nagging parents and Light.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Being the twin sister to the genius and ever so talented, the one and only Light Yagami is hard; I have to put up with all of the nagging… 'Why aren't you like your brother?' 'He passes everything with flying colours while you fail everything with flying colours'. And to tell the truth I'm really a genius in disguise… don't laugh I am. I just hate school because I already know it and I know I'm wasting my talent unlike my lovable and popular brother but I could care less. I have always beaten my bother at everything when I was younger and only my very close friend and my brother know it. But now I have to either throw the game or whatever I am doing or not compete against him.

Groaning in pain as the thought of school flickered through my mind… I have a deadly disease called school I know tragic right.

"Abby get up this minute" my mother shouted from behind my locked door, I smirked to myself praising the fact that I had bought a lock for my door, turning over I tried to tune out the racket mum was making and try to fall back asleep.

"I swear young lady, you better open this door, this instant" dad bellowed from the middle of the hallway, outside my room while banging his fists brutally against my poor door.

"Saki thinks you should wake up Abby" the shinigami that was currently hovering over me whispered while I groaned again in annoyance as I burred my head further into my pillow wishing for my bed to suddenly spout arms and refuse to let me go. Feeling my covers being removed from my body slowly I grabbed the end trying to pull it back up to cover my lightly shivering form, after what seemed like twenty minutes 'playing' tug of war with my cover against a shinigami I growled lightly under my breath angered I had to get up. Shivering from the coldness of my floor I didn't bother with my slippers, it was funnier annoying my mum walking around the house with bare feet. I walked over to my closet picking out my school uniform, pulling my face at the stupid clothing I walked into the bathroom after picking out matching purple bra and panties. Dumping my clothes to the side and getting into the shower I let the warm water pelt my pale skin as my mind drifted off to when I first got the met my loyal shinigami Saki.

_Flash back_

_Wiping my tear stained cheeks I looked around the abandoned park worried, not being able to find my mother anywhere; sitting on the swing my eyes shifted over everything franticly searching for my mother or father to take me home. Upon finding no one a new wave of tears formed and fell from my eyes. Getting up from the swing slowly I tried to remember my way home, dragging my feet towards the park entrance an older man with greasy black hair walked over to me. Feeling scared I set off running, hearing footsteps gaining on me I made my seven year old legs carry me faster only to abruptly stop when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Half of me wanted to know who stopped me but I was just too scared to look around to see if it was the man._

"_Now why are you here all alone little one?" the man's voice rung throughout my ears making my fear rise. At feeling, myself being turned around the man's grip on my arm tightened, making me let out a whimper of pain. _

"_I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" I only just managed to whisper out making the dishevelled looking man grin down at me._

"_Ah, very good but I'm a friend of your mothers" the man replied and I was slightly hopeful that he was telling the truth, but that hope made me forget that he had questioned why I was alone only minutes ago._

"_and she asked me to take you home" he added, his grin widening as he took his hand off of me and held it out for me to take, slowly slipping my hand into his dirty one hesitantly, I whimpered lightly as he enclosed his hand tightly around mine. Slowly walking next to him I was about to open my mouth when I notice we was going the wrong way when I was pulled into an abandoned house. Crying out for someone to take the man away from me I was slapped across the face and pushed roughly inside. I cried out again in pain when I felt the man's fingers curl tightly into my arm and with a yank I was tugged into a dusty and clearly unused room. Being thrown to the floor I scurried to the corner furthest away from him, shivering in fear I knew that there was nothing I could do… I was only seven. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to my trembling form. Feeling the man's hand run my and down my arm I tried my hardest to pull away from him but the walls held me in place. My sobbing got louder when I was silenced by a head turning slap, feeling one of his hands enclose around my neck, my eyes widened as I raised my hands and crawled at his arm trying to remove his hand from my neck. Silent tears ran down my face while he began to remove my top and I just couldn't stop my whimpering as the occasional sob escaped my lips. My eyes looked everywhere but at the disgusting man removing my clothes. _

"_Shush baby girl, I won't hurt you" he said smirking making my tears run faster, my vision started to blur. I was picked up and thrown flat on my back, screaming and kicking at the man I suddenly felt nothing, opening my eyes I saw the man half undressed clutching his chest. Crawling away from him as fast as I could I watch him with wide eyes as he fell to the floor motionlessly, fearfully watching him I stood up on shaky legs and ran out of the room just wanting to be home. Crying out in pain when I felt my legs give out, falling to the floor I looked up to the ceiling when I saw a creature floating above me. I opened my mouth but no sound came out._

"_Hello child, I'm Saki. Don't be scared" the creature said looking down at me with a soft gaze unblinking. I nodded my head not really knowing what to say. In a weird why I felt safe around her. Looking at her I finally managed to stand up._

"_Don't cry little one, I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you" she said looking down at me caringly. Nodding my head making my brown curls bounce around my head, I really did believe her. Smiling at her held my hand out for her to take, we both walked… well I walked as she floated out of the house and back to the park. _

"_ABBY… ABBY WHERE ARE YOU" I heard my mother's painful cries._

"_MUMMY" I shouted letting go of Saki's hand and ran into my mother's outstretched arms. Looking over my mums shoulder I saw Saki hovering next to me. I opened my mouth about to ask if mum could see her when Saki placed her finger over her lips telling me to be quiet. _

_End flash back_


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the shower I rubbed my hair with one of my blue towels and dried myself off with another one. After tugging on my clothes I applied some eyeliner and clear lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom to my room, walking around I pulled on my socks trying not to fall over. Sighing I dragged my feet over to my night stand to pick up my phone and iPod. Walking out of my door I grabbed my Alice nine bag along the way.

Dropping my bag at the front door I walked over to the kitchen table for breakfast, sitting down next to Sayu.

"Do us proud light" mother gushed beaming at my brat of a brother. I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of the conversation while I planned the entire event that would happen in the next few days or so in my head. Smirking to myself I left the table without a word to anyone, picking my bag up on the way out of the front door, I managed to walked down the street when my best friend Hikaru ran over to me smiling.

"Hey Abby, you ok?" he asked reaching up to me, stopping I smiled back before giving him a brief hug.

"Hey Hikaru" I said my mind still on plotting out everything I was going to do, smirking I looked over to Hikaru.

"Light?" he asked before seeing my evil smirk starting to form. I nodded my head as we started walking again. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I mentally cursed the school for making me wear a skirt. I still wasn't too sure if I should add Hikaru in on the action yet, from the corner of my eye I looked over to Hikaru smirking, understanding what I was thinking Saki let out a cackling laugh.

"So how has your weekend been?" Hikaru asked turning his eyes from the ground to me.

"Same old, same old… you know me. Watching TV, reading manga, sleeping" 'killing' I added in my head, I was only killing off the petty criminals that no one would realise were gone. I was going to start killing the big shots in time; all I had to do, was wait.

"Abby, you're so lazy. I know you don't have to study but couldn't you at least prove to people your intelligent and take the rightful place as number one brainiest?" he asked not removing his calculating gaze from me, he was smart but I wasn't worried. I would happily claim my title as most intelligent but then my plan wouldn't work as well as I want and I know I sound all vengeful and obsessed with this but Light will pay for the way he has treated me!

Walking into the school we both said our goodbyes and made our separate ways to class, walking to English I turned my head slightly to look at Saki, whom was trying to avoid people rushing past me.

'Why do you do that?' I thought to my shinigami curiously, I had noticed she has done this often but I never really asked her about it.

"I hate the it feels when a human walks through me" she replied glaring down at the weak life forms in front of us, slightly nodding my head telling her I understood I walked through the doorway five minutes late.

"I'm not even going to bother" the teacher muttered as I made my way over to my seat near Light. Sitting down I ignored the numerous pairs of eyes burning into my back and got my stuff out of my bag.

"Abby do you want me to go now?" Saki asked hovering over my desk, moving my head back and slumping in my seat she took that as a yes and flew out of the window, to talk to a curtain shinigami about owing her a favour. Letting a sigh of boredom escape my lips I sat back up and place my elbows on my desk, leaning forward slightly I placed my head in my hands as my mind started to wonder off again to another memory of when I was given my death note.

_Flashback_

_Sighing angrily I threw my sixteen year old body on my bed and turned over to see Saki float over to me. _

"_What's wrong child?" she asked in a motherly way which didn't really surprise me anymore._

"_Stupid Light" I growled out in frustration, rubbing my face with my hands. Saki said nothing, waiting patiently for me to continue._

"_I mean it's all 'Light this' 'Light that' or 'Abby why aren't you like Light'. I'm fed up of it. Anyway at dinner all I got was told off because I'm failing maths, oh but they really couldn't care that I'm excelling in everything else… hell I'm doing better than Light in my other subjects" I ranted getting up from my bed and started to pace along my wooden floor while Saki's eyes followed my movement. _

"_And then Light has the decency to treat me like I'm lower then dirt, I don't know what to do… Saki what can I do?" I asked turning my attention to her; I was fed up with Light bullying me._

"_There is something I haven't told you about me" she said in a very serious tone, nodding my head I sat up on my bed waiting for her to continue._

"_I'm guessing the thought of why I am here has nagged at you from time to time?" she asked as I nodded my head in agreement._

"_I would have told you earlier but I didn't think you were old enough to know. I'm a shinigami" she said and paused waiting for my brain to absorb the information. I nodded my head believing her, after all I had read bits and parts about them last year._

"_The shinigami realm is dying out; giving us all nothing to do so four others plus myself watch the human realm. And on the day that I came to you… one of my friends had killed that __**man**__ but it wasn't time for him to die and he interrupted something…" Saki trailed off and sighed, I could tell she didn't really know how to explain it._

"_Us shinigami's each have a death note, to live we write down a humans name and it extends our life but if we interfere like my friend Kyou did then we die by turning into dust" she said sadly handing me a black notebook. Taking it from her hands I examined the thin book, turning the cover over I saw instruction, after briefly reading through them I looked back at Saki._

"_The more Kyou watched you through the mirror into your world the more he got attached to you as did myself and Kiyoshi__but when he saw that __**man**__ he lost it and wrote his name down…" she said spitting the word man out with disgust. _

"_Turning him into dust and dying?" I asked earning me a soft nod and a sorrowful look._

"_Because he saved me from dying" I whispered looking down at the floor._

"_After he died I took the book and flew down to you, Kiyoshi and I made a promise to each other to always watch out for you. Me here with you and Kiyoshi in the shinigami realm" she said looking down at me with a sad smile. _

"_In the book I have wrote down all of the rules I know although shinigami's are not required to tell the owner anything other than the basic rules" she said as I read over all of the rules, once I had finished I looked at her with an evil glint in my eyes._

"_But I warn you that once you have wrote a name down, once you die you will not go to heaven or hell" she said looking down at me seriously. _

"_Also I can give you a trade… you can have the shinigami sight, you will be able to see the name and date of death above someone's head when you look at them but it comes at a price of half of our lifespan" she said and waited for my answer. Thinking it over carefully I decided not to make the deal._

"_No, I don't want them" I said much to her relief._

_Laying down on my bed not really doing anything but stare to the ceiling while I let the information I was given sink in better, a brief idea came to mind for Lights down fall but I was going to need help… a lot of help. Turning to look a Saki a smirked played upon my lips._

_End flashback_

I was harshly snapped out of my memory by a stick of chalk bouncing off of my head, gritting my teeth together I said nothing and held my head up high trying my hardest to not narrow my eyes at the stupid teacher.

"Pay attention" he bellowed in ok-ish English, rolling my eyes once he had turned back around I sighed lightly in relive once I heard the bell ring. Standing up, I swung my bag onto my back and walked out of the class to see Hikaru waiting for me beside the door.

"How was class?" he asked already knowing the answer. I shrugged my shoulders as we both walked to our next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of school couldn't have come sooner, exhaling I walked out of the main entrance and started my walk home not bothering to wait for Hikaru; anyway I needed to get home.

"ABBY… ABBY WAIT UP" I heard Hikaru shout, stopping I waited for him to catch up, I wanted and needed to get home earlier then Light. Looking down at my watch I huffed annoyed.

"Sorry I was late out… why didn't you wait for me?" he asked confused and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry but I need to get home as soon as possible" I said starting to walk again with Hikaru next to me.

"How come?" times like this I really didn't like Hikaru, he was just a little too nosey and they do say curiosity killed the cat.

"Would you believe me if I said to study?" I asked in an innocent voice making him burst out laughing.

"If I didn't know you then yes" he manages to get out and snorted making him laughter louder. Rolling my eyes I smirked at how easily distracted he can be. Reaching my house I gave him a brief hug as we said our goodbyes.

"I'M HOME" I shouted into the house only to gain no response I smirked and walked into my room to see Saki sitting down on my bed. Nodding my head at her in a greeting I walked over to my draws and pulled out two High-Tec small recorders, after making sure they worked and installed them both into my laptop and iPod, I made my way over to Lights room. After all I didn't want to always be having my ear to his wall or door. Looking down the door I saw something in the side of the door.

"Hmm mum would never see it, so it would snap but if I removed it and place it back after and he found out someone had been in his room I would be rumbled" I muttered to myself and entered his room. Looking around I walked over to his desk and planted one recorder under his desk in the far corner out of sight even if you were lying on the floor. Looking around again I hummed to myself as my eyes scanned over the room.

"The curtains" I smirked pulling his chair over and stood on it, placing the other recorder on the end of the curtain rail, out of sight I pushed the chair to exactly where I had found it and walked out of the room closing the door silently behind me. Entering my room I heard the front door close and Light shout out.

"Your timing was perfect" Saki said laughing.

"I try" I smirked back at her.

'How did it go?' I thought, hearing Light walk up the stairs.

"Well, he said he wants in and will abide by what you have asked of him. On the account that you will give him apples" Saki said making my smirk turn into a smile, walking over to my TV I turned it on and sat back down on my bed.

'Hmm but I only guessed he would abide by them… what is the reason he is will to do this?' I thought to her, I had met Ryuk once before and I knew he was a selfish shinigami.

"For one he wants out of the shinigami realm, too boring for him and he owes me a big favour" she said with an insane smile and glint in her eyes, if I wasn't so use to it I would have been scared. I nodded my head not pushing her for the answer and the look on her face already told me that I really didn't need or want to know.

'When will he drop it?' I thought not wanting anyone to hear me.

"Light, Abby, We're home" I faced the door hearing my mum yell from the bottom of the stairs, rolling my eyes I turned my head back to Saki waiting for an answer.

"He will drop it tomorrow morning, ready to be picked up on time" she replied making my smile return. Shifting my weight around on my bed I sat cross legged not taking my eyes off of the TV. I watched with a frown just how rotten the world has become. Opening my death note I looked down at the entire names I had already wrote down and scoffed, they had only obtained in petty crimes. I just couldn't wait until the real party started and I was going to drag my brother down, he really didn't know just what he was going to get his self-involved in.

"DINNERS READY" mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. With a sigh I got up from my bed and made my way to the table, sitting down I rolled my eyes once the conversation of the day as on yet again Light tuning everything out I ate my food silently.

"I got a phone call today from school Abby, care to explain?" dad asked looking angry; I looked at him calmly from being snapped back to reality. I had to play the calm, normal everyday teenager or everything would be ruined and I couldn't let that happen.

"What's the point in telling you when the teacher would have said what I had done over the phone" I said finishing my meal, standing up I thanked my mother and walked up to my room. Smiling I walked over to my TV and yawned, picking up my bag I dumped my bags content over my bed. Looking through the worksheets and books scattered all over my purple bed cover, I smirked and pushed everything to the floor. Getting up from my bed I walked over to my book case, running my fingers across the spines of the books I had read umpteen times I finally picked my new book about phycology. Sitting back down on my bed I lost myself in the thick book.

"Time for bed Abby" Saki said lightly taking to book from my hands, sighing I watched her mark my place and put my book back. Looking over to my clock on my nightstand I didn't realise just how much time I had spent reading, standing up I stretched my arms over my head and stiffened a yawn that desperately wanted to escape. A grin slowly crept onto my face as thoughts of Lights downfall would start tomorrow, plagued my mind. I stripped my clothes off, throwing them to the floor and covered myself with my invader zim, GIR pyjamas and crawled into bed.

"Night" Saki whispered turning the light off for me.

"Night" I whispered back falling into another dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter and others after this contain slight girl and girl romance **

Waking up the next morning I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face, knowing what was going to come. Getting out of bed while trying my best to ignore the coldness of my floor I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my uniform… nothing can kill my mood today, nothing. Walking down the stairs, all dressed with my bag over my shoulders, I sat down at the table finally just managing to hide my smile, especially when I saw Light walked over and sit down across from me.

"What are you so happy about?" Light asked glaring lightly at me, ignoring him I just ate my breath fast and walked over to the front door, slipping my shoes on I walked out onto the street.

"He'll drop it at lunch time" Saki said floating next to me.

"Excellent" I said lightly hearing Lights footsteps gaining on me when I felt him grab my arm tightly.

"What do you want Light?" I asked annoyed, from the corner of my eye I saw Saki looking pissed.

"Why are you so happy?" he sneered looking me over with disgust.

"Well it could have something to do with the fact… Hmm nope not telling you" I said grabbing his arm and twisted around, spinning I pinned his arm against his back making him cry out in pain. Smirking I lifted his arm up further when I shoved him away from me and walked away.

"I would have done a lot more then that" Saki said glaring daggers in Lights direction.

'I could have but then my plan would go down the drain, you know that' I thought not taking my eyes off of the pavement. Picking out my iPod I scanned through the artists I had and settled on Linkin Park, feeling a pair of eyes on me I looked around to see some girl staring at me with a weird look in her eyes, shrugging it off I walked into my classroom.

"That was Shinju Amane and from her thoughts she has a thing for you" Saki said.

"Really?" I asked bored, she was ok… I guess. But what I didn't know was that she would play a slightly important part in Lights down fall.

SHINJU'S POV

I sighed as once again I was eating breakfast on my own. It's been so hard for both me and my sister having to deal with losing our only family but I thought we would always have each other… well it seem until she got all famous. The only thing that kept me sane was the visits and phone calls I got from her and well… seeing Abby Yagami at school… I have always liked her but she will never notice me. Putting my dirty bowl in the sink I hear my phone start to ring.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Hey sis, I'm coming over for a few days" I heard my sisters voice flow into my ears make a smile spread across my face; I couldn't wait for her to arrive.

"When are you getting here?" I asked excited, I wanted to introduce Abby to her as hopefully my girlfriend.

"Later today, my plane lands at noon" she said back and I could just see her smiling into the phone like I was. Glancing down at my watch I swore seeing the time, if I didn't hurry up I was going to be late.

"Am sorry sis but I have to go" I said

"Ok, see you later" she said before we both hung up.

I sighed, running back upstairs for my bag and walked out of the door locking up. The walk to school was boring the only two things on my mind were how I was going to ask Abby to be with me and Misa visiting.

Walking to my locker I saw her, feeling a blush cover my face when she looked at me I quickly turned around and scurried off to my locker. Entering my first class I saw _her _sitting next to the window, making my way over to the seat next to her I sat down and set my stuff out. Turning my head slightly I looked at her with a smile on my face, she was everything I wanted.

"Hi I'm Abby" my long time crush said, I couldn't believe she was talking to me. I opened my mouth and then closed it making a perfect impersonation of a fish, not being able to remove my eyes from her or get my vocal cords to work I watched as amusement played onto her delicate features.

"And I'm guessing you're Shinju" her voice stated making all the blood in my blood rush to my face, looking down at the desk I nodded my head and mentally kicked myself for not being able to tell her my name.

"Hmm h-how d-d-did y-y-you know m-my n-name?" I stuttered out, great another thing for me to kick myself for. Clearing my throat I looked nervously up at the girl sitting next to me, to see her looking at me softly. Melting inside I felt my ears, face and neck burn.

"It's on your books" she said smiling her infamous smile making me melt even more. I let out a small "oh" and finally managed to peel my eyes away from her when the teacher walked into the room greeting us a good morning.

"Ah I see you're on time today Abby" the teacher said sitting down at her desk, pulling out the register.

"You know I would never do anything naughty for you miss Lund" Abby replied giving the teacher her famous smirk. As she slumped down in her seat I felt her arm brush again mine, smiling I did the same and gently rested my arm next to her, both our arms slightly touching. Looking down at our arms I wondered what it would look like to have my hand in hers, to feel her fingers thread through mine. Feeling my mind wonder off, a few questions sprouted out in my head… ones I wouldn't dare ask or tell anyone. Too lost in my thoughts I almost didn't notice Abby mover her arm and place a piece of paper on my desk. Looking down my hand moved faster than I thought I could, grabbing hold of the note I pulled it under the desk and opened it up. Once my eyes had scanned over the note I couldn't believe it, I looked sideways to see her smirking at me, I just had to read the note again just to make sure it said what I think it says.

_Want to be mine, beautiful?_

I just couldn't believe my eyes; looking over the blunt words again I smiled to myself. Turning my head to look at her my smiled widened as I hesitantly slipped my hand in hers at feeling her fingers entwine with mine I felt my face get hot. Not being able to concentrate anymore I decided to doodle on a blank page in my note book.


	5. Chapter 5

YOU'R POV

Sitting down in my seat staring out of the window at nothing yet everything I started to think over the small holes in my plan, I had heard of that detective… L and I was going to get him involved, it would be more interesting to see who was more intelligent and who in the end, won. Was it going to be the famous detective L or the turning power hungry student Light?

"Abby, that girl is sitting down next to you" Saki said looking down at the human in front of her with distaste.

'So' I thought bored not understanding what Saki's sudden fascination with this girl was.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I have been told by Kiyoshi that a shinigami of the name jealous is watching over her sister… she might be of interest to you… later on" Saki said smirking cruelly down at the young female in front of her. Slumping down in my seat I felt Shinju do the same, resting her arm next to mine, glaring down at the intruders arm in my personal space, I looked at Saki as a smirk formed on my lips.

'Maybe' I thought after praising Saki for her information. Looking down at the girl next to me, I analysed her. From what I gathered she would be up to my chin stood up, she had brown eyes with specks of amber. Black straight hair… straightened not natural. Her hair was not well looked after, spilt ends, flyways and light fuzzing at the bottom of her hair. Taking everything about her in and sighed, I know it sounds bad but I really couldn't be bothered with her… and what would I do when I didn't need her anymore?

"Hi I'm Abby" I said looking at the front of the class room. Not getting an answer from the girl I looked over to her to see her gaping at me like a fish, smirking evilly on the inside I gave her a soft smile.

'But from the looks of things she is single… duh. Lives alone by the way she presents herself but wants to feel loved by curtain people… her sister and me? Her family is dead; she seems slightly needy and clingy by the way she kept trying to keep our arms together… great just what I need!' I thought and glanced at Saki to see her smirking at me.

"And I'm guessing you're Shinju" I said softly seeing the blood rush to her face, smirking I looked her over.

"Hmm h-how d-d-did y-y-you know m-my n-name?" she finally stuttered out making me mentally roll my eyes. Thinking over what she said I kicked myself for not being careful when I saw her name on her books.

"It's on your books" I said smiling, forcing myself not to sound smug. I heard a small "oh" but my attention was ripped away from the girl as the teacher walked into the room greeting everyone.

"Ah I see your on time today Abby" the teacher said sitting down at her desk, pulling out the register.

"You know I would never do anything naughty for you miss Lund" I replied giving the teacher my famous smirk. Discreetly glaring heatedly at the girl next to me I sighed quietly ripping a piece of paper out of my school note book and jotted down the words I knew I was going to regret… hell I was regretting it now. But this was going to help me and when I'm done with her…

Sliding the note over to the girl, I watched her from the corner of my eye. Smirking as I watched the girl read the note again and again in what I saw to be disbelief. Feeling her hand hesitantly slide into mine, I tilted my head down slightly making my hair covered my face as a dark smirk stretched my lips while I entwined my fingers with hers.

As the class was packing away I pulled my hand away from hers only for my ears to be greeted by a whimper, rolling my eyes I packed my thing. Standing up I looked down at Shinju, talking her bag from her shoulders I held my hand out for her to take. Pulling her up I let go of her hand to wrap my arm around her waist.

"Hey Abby err…" Hikaru greeted seeing me and Shinju walking out of the class room.

"Shinju" I said sounding happy, while I was bored with where the conversation was going to go.

"Shinju. Nice name. So when did get together?" Hikaru asked looking down at Shinju knowing that I wasn't going to answer him.

"Well, in class… Abby handed me a note asking me to be hers" she said with a dreamy voice and look in her eyes making me groan in annoyance inside. Turning my head I glared heatedly at the cackling shinigami.

"Sweetheart?" Shinju asked stopping us in the middle of the hallway, looking around I saw people stop to see what was going on.

"What?" I asked flicking my head to the side to remove my bangs from my eyes making Shinju and a proportion of girls sigh.

"w-w-well my sister is coming home today and I was wondering if you would come over for dinner" Shinju said standing in front of me, looking at her from my once again fallen bangs I nodded my head leaning forward to place a light kiss on her forehead. Hearing her sigh and lean against me I ignored the awe's coming from some of the other girls.

"Come on, we have to get our next class" I whispered into her ear, feeling her head moved slightly up and down I rewrapped my arm around her waist.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner, walking out of my art class I walked over to the math room. Leaning against the wall next to the door, I waited for Shinju to walk out; after all I had to be the perfect girlfriend.

"How are you hun-hun" Saki sniggered mimicking Shinju's voice. Glaring at the shinigami not in the mood for her bullshit I turned around.

"Don't be like that" Saki said with a straight face then burst out laughing.

'I know I will be able to get rid of her soon so I will just have to put up with it for now' I thought back to her with a sigh.

"How long are you going to be with her?" Saki asked.

'For a few weeks hopefully less' I thought back looking down at the floor, inspecting my black converse.

"Why are you with her in the first place? Was it something I said before" Saki asked with a smirk.

'You did say that a shinigami was watching over her, right?' I thought, seeing her nod I smirked adding more to my plan.

'I thought so'

"Abby what are you planning?" the curious shinigami asked looking down at me waiting for answers.

'Come on now Saki, you should have figured it out by now' I thought back.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into English I tried my hardest to keep the dark smirk off of my face.

"You ok hun-hun" Shinju cooed running her hand up and down my arm, grunting a reply in walked into the classroom wanting her to leave me the fuck alone.

Scanning the room I walked over to Light and sat down on the seat behind him, ignoring Saki's laughing. I pulled my arm away from my clingy girlfriend and got my things out of my bag.

"hun-hun are you ok?" Shinju gushed again clinging to my arm looking at me with wide eyes, I only had to put up with this for so long then I can get rid of her.

"Fine" I said giving her a soft smile, turning to look out of the window I ignored everything that was happening around me until I felt Shinju nudge me in the side. Looking away from the window annoyed I covered my annoyance with a light smile.

"Abby read the text" the teacher said wanting to make me look stupid.

"And together we all walk into salvation" I said finishing the sentence off in perfect English, not realising what I had done until I head people around me gasp. Looking around confused I saw the bewildered face of the teacher staring at me. Realising my mistake, I silently cursed myself, I really needed to pay more attention to the people around me.

"That was perfect" Shinju squealed in my ear, turning towards her I gave her a smile and turned back towards the front of the class.

"Perfect… Abby" the teacher said lightly turning back around to the black board. My attention was taken from the teacher when I saw something black fall to the floor, smirking to myself I knew the game had started.

"So are you coming over tonight for dinner, you can meet my sister" Shinju said in all one go. Turning to face her I thought it over.

'I'm guessing that when light finds the death note, he won't believe it. So he will go out and test it and I can get Saki to follow him than tell me what had happened. Plus I will be meeting the protected sister' I thought then looked at Saki.

'Saki, follow light when class has finished and tell me everything that happens' I thought to Saki, it would be easier to get Saki to go.

Hearing the bell scream out signalling everyone that the school day was over I sighed standing up, collecting my things together.

"Abby, come on" Shinju said pulling on my arm.

"Ok honey" I said wrapping my arm around her waist kissing the side of her head lightly and walking out of the room with her. Making our way to our lockers I spotted Hikaru leaning on my mine, searching for me.

"Hey, what's up, man?" I asked leaning again the locker next to him as Shinju moved her body to snuggle more into mine.

"Nothing much, are you going to mine later to watch that film that's just come out?" Hikaru said looking from me to Shinju.

"Nope I'm going to Shinju's to meet her sister" I said trying not to roll my eyes.

"Why don't you go to your locker and I'll catch up with you" I stated more than asked giving her a little push in the direction of her locker, nodding her head I gave her a quick kiss.

"Meeting the family already?" Hikaru asked with a grin as we both watched Shinju walk away.

"Yup" I said with a sigh.

"I didn't know you liked her" he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"I didn't either" I muttered under my breath, happy he didn't hear me.

"Any way I better go. Can't keep a lady waiting" I said shutting my locker door.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Hikaru said giving me brief hug. Walking our separate ways I ended up at Shinju's locker to see some asshole hassling her. Don't get me wrong I didn't feel anything for the girl or did I care about her but when I'm dating someone I protect them.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat out with venom getting pissed off with this sad excuse of a man.

"What does it look like, I'm chatting with this pretty lady" the slime ball said trapping _my_ girlfriend against the lockers. Getting closer to him I grabbed his shoulder and turned to towards me. Glaring darkly at the scum in front of me, I smirked seeing him shiver in fear.

"It would be in your best interest to let _my_ girlfriend go" I said trying to keep my anger in check, no one and I mean no one messes with anything that is mine!

"Sorry man… girl… sorry" he squeaked out running off.

"My hero" she said crashing into me, resisting the urge to yet again to roll my eyes I wrapped my arms around her waist I felt her lean her head on my shoulder. Hearing a small sob, I pulled away lightly.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got you. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to hurt you" I said tenderly cupping her face with my hands and wiping the tears away with my thumbs. Leaning down I kissed her lips lightly, pulling away I ran my fingers through her hair. After standing there for a few minutes I slowly started to remove my arms, taking her hand in mine we walked out of the school grounds and to her house.

"Thank you so much hun-hun. I can't believe that happened I was so scared but then you arrived and protective me, it was just like in a romance movie" she gushed tugging on my arm smiling. Nodding my head I give her the smile I knew she loved. Walking into the house I took my shoes off and walked inside, looking around I was passed some black slippers, thanking her I slipped them on.

"Come on" Shinju said pulling me into the living room. Entering the living room I saw a blond haired girl sitting down sipping her drink.

"MISA" Shinju shouted and ran over to the blond. Keeping my eyes on the blond I watched as her eyes landed on me and widen. Smiling softly at her, I smirked inside seeing her melt.

"Misa this is my girlfriend Abby Yagami" Shinju said smiling at me while taking my hand in hers. Not taking my eyes on Misa I smirked widened on the inside seeing a crazed look in her eyes. I had got her just where I wanted her.

"Excuse me while I go and make the dinner, I'll be back in a few minutes" Shinju said walking into the kitchen, glancing back at us every now and then.

"Hi Abby" Misa said getting closer to me.

"Hey, you're Misa Amane, the model right?" I asked seeing her eyes light up.

"Yes… you're a fan?" she asked excited, eager for me to say yes.

"You can say that but my friend is the true fan" I said trying to keep her sweet and just by looking at her I guess it was working.

"So you're with my sister?" she asked running her fingers up and down my arm.

"Yes I am do you have a problem with that?" I asked looking away from her; I didn't need to be looking at her to tell she was jealous. Moving away from Misa a little I saw Shinju walk back over to us and announce that dinner was ready. Smiling I wrapped my arm around Shinju's waist and made eye contact with Misa. Discreetly turning on my iPod and slipping an earphone into my ear I heard lights door slam shut.


	7. Chapter 7

LIGHT'S POV

Sitting in English, not really listening to the teacher, the thought of my pathetic sister being happy nagged at my brain; I wanted to find out just why she was being so happy. Looking over to her I cringed in disgust at the girl all over Abby, surely they weren't together were they?

Mum and dad would hate it if they were… maybe it could slip from my lips about the girls. Getting bored I turned my attention away from the two girls and out of the window, staring at nothing, I saw something black fall from the sky, narrowing my eyes trying to get a closer look, it looked like a notebook. Not moving my eyes from the small book on the ground, I faintly heard the teacher pick on my sister like usual. At the end of school I walked down the stairs, heading outside I walked over to the black book. Standing in front of it I looked around cautiously not really knowing why I did I crouched down picking it up.

"Death note" I read slowly off of the front cover.

'What a weird thing to call a note book' I thought flipping it open to the front page.

"This is a death god's note book" I read quietly to myself.

"Pfff, yeah right' I thought thinking about throwing back down on the floor for someone else to find. Is this what Abby was so happy about, me finding this notebook? Trying to get me to believe that this book really belongs to a death god?

Looking at the other side of the cover I noticed a list of rules and sighed annoyed they were in English.

'How to use it… geez it's all in English. Abby couldn't have done this, she just isn't smart enough' I thought walking home with the notebook open.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die" I read under my breath not wanting anyone to hear me. This had to be a joke I mean really a notebook that can kill people!

'Talk about sick, why is everybody into this kind of crap anyway' I thought thinking about just giving the stupid thing to Abby, she's into this sort of crap. But something in me just wouldn't give it up, I wanted, no craved to know if this was real or not. Entering my house I decided to keep it, taking off my shoes, trading them for some slippers I walked up to my room. Throwing my bag next to my desk I closed my door and sat down on my chair. Resting my head on my hand I read all of the rules from the notebook, not really believing them. After I had finished reading I closed the notebook and walked over to my bed to lie down.

'No way, this really is some prank. But it is a bit of a harsh prank' I thought moving my arms behind my head.

"Light it's time for you to go" I heard mother shout from bottom of the stairs, sighing I got up and walked out of my room carrying my bag with me.

"Bye" I shouted walking out of the front door.

YOU'RE POV

Arriving home I walked straight to my room not acknowledging my mother or sister whom both greeted me from the living room. I just wasn't in the mood, having dinner with the two of them was a nightmare. Both of them flirting with me trying to get my attention, I felt like pulling my hair out. But the annoying thing was… I need them. If I didn't than I would have rather of killed them then have gone to that stupid dinner. Walking into my room I was also pissed off with the lack of reaction from Light. Lying down on my bed I watched as Saki floated towards me.

"So how was meeting the family?" Saki asked smirking.

'I don't want to think about it' I thought back knowing that if I had spoken the words they would have come out in a frustrated shout.

'So tell me how it went' I thought to Saki wanting to know what happened.

"Well he found the note and thought you had put it there as a prank but the though was diminished when he found out the rules were in English" she said looking over to me, I felt boiling anger rush through my veins.

'So he thought I was too stupid to do something like this?' I thought back furious, my eyes narrowing.

"Yes" she replied softly looking away from me.

'I guess that can be an advantage' I though calmly even though I was still pissed off.

"Well he didn't believe any of it, he doesn't think the note is real" she said with slight panic that all my planning was going down the drain. Smirking darkly I turned to look her in the eyes.

'Don't worry, he may not now but the thought of it actually being real, will eat him alive' I thought darkly looking over to my TV. Getting up I turned it on to the news taking out my death note I wrote down two names of the big shot criminals. Smirking I walked over to my desk putting my notebook away and turned on my laptop. Hacking into dad's files I read through the criminals' names, my eyes remembering the faces and names of the convicted. Smirking to myself all I had to do was wait a little while more as the thought of the notebook being real will make him test it and that… will be his downfall.

The next morning I was still in a sour mood, walking to my closet, picking out my stupid school uniform. Laying the clothes out on my bed I looked them over, not making my mood any better. I really didn't want to go to school today.

Stepping out of the front door I saw Hikaru walking over to my house so I stopped to wait for him to catch up. Easily making a small smile grace my face I greeted him with a small hug.

"Hey Abby"

"hi Hikaru" we said at the same time pulling away from the hug, after a moment or two of silence with Hikaru walking next to me, he decided it was time to start bugging me about the dinner yesterday.

"Come on Abby, tell me" he pouted, sighing I shook my head.

"Fine" I sighed out getting annoyed with his nagging and pouting.

"It was good spending time with my girlfriend's sister" I said with a small smile on my face, easily holding it in place when Saki started snickering.

"Cool, so no drama or anything?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"No why?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Because…" he said and trailed off getting me annoyed.

"Just tell me idiot" I said hitting the back of his head.

"Ok, ok no need to get violent" he said stepping away from me, protecting his head with his arms.

"So?"

"Huh… oh yeah well I was on Misa's web site and she was ranting and raving about how she deserves her sisters girlfriend" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me, as a smirk make its way onto my face.

'Got ya' I thought as the image of Misa flashed in my mind.

"So I guess the result of the evening is to your liking" Saki said floating next to me.

"I'm the loyal kind of person, I would never cheat and besides I like Shinju too much to hurt her" I said passionately knowing that Shinju was behind us and listening to our conversation.

"Very smooth, I've never really seen this side to you before" Saki laughed out, her unwavering gaze glaring into Shinju's small from.

"OH ABBY. I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Shinju shouted running up to me, groping my right arm. Stopping I turned her to face me, cupping her chin with my hand I tilted her head looking into her eyes.

"I promise you, I will never hurt you" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

'Well I won't but Misa might when that shinigami finally dies' I thought taming the part of me that wanted to smirk. Wrapping my arm around her waist we all entered the school, walking down the hallway I escorted Shinju to her class and walked to mine with Hikaru by my side.

"She has you whipped dude" he said laughing, hitting him in the stomach I smirked.

"Maybe" I muttered under my breath, again keeping the smirk that wanted to show, at bay.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, I was up and dressed without the help of Saki waking me up. Walking down to the table for breakfast I turned on my phone to see I had twelve missed calls, eleven voice messages and sixteen text messages. Sighing I flipped through them all quickly to see they were all from the same number, scanning through one of the messages I could easily tell it was from Shinju.

"You look popular Abby" Sayu said smiling as she looked over my shoulder, reading my text. I was about to say something about her invading my personal issues when Light took my phone from me.

"Let's see, shall we… hmm. Hi hun-hun it's me! I miss you so much and I just want you with me and to never leave. Why won't you answer your phone? Did I do something wrong? I love you text me. Love you… Shinju" Light said reading my embarrassing text out for everyone to hear, glaring at my good for nothing brother, I resisted the urge to kill him right there and then. I froze in place when I realised that both of my parents were at the table, I didn't know how they were going to react. The silence was killing me.

'Would they accept that I was just using… I mean dating a girl' I thought looking over the stony faces of my parents.

"To get what you want" Saki added for me when she started cackling.

'Not the time Saki' I thought angrily, forcing myself to keep my helpless face on and not glare at Saki, whom was floating behind my mother. Hearing an awkward cough coming from my father I looked over to him, I have never wanted to disappoint anyone more than him. I loved my father more than anything and it killed me inside to think that I have disappointed him.

"Is she a nice girl?" he said awkwardly making me smile that at least he had accepted me. Don't get me wrong I do love my mother but I wasn't really bothered about her verdict but I would be happy if she was ok with it as well.

"Yes, she's smart, kind, caring…" I smiled at my dad.

'… Obsessive, annoying, clingy, needy…' my thoughts added and trailed off.

"You should bring her around for dinner" mum said smiling lightly at me. Nodding my head I cursed myself and light in my mind for putting me in this situation.

"So, what's the name of the girl that has claimed my daughter's heart?" mum asked smiling, as the news seemed to sink in more.

"Shinju Amane" I said after eaten some food.

"Wait… your girlfriend is the Misa Amane's sister?" Sayu asked looking excited. I nodded my head keeping my smirk at bay when I saw Light flinch when Sayu said girlfriend.

"This didn't go to Light's liking" Saki cackled out. Looking over to light I smirked seeing him deep in thought… the death notes doing most likely.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner today, I'll make something special" mum said taking a hold of the empty dishes, taking them to the kitchen.

"Sure" I said standing up to hear a knock on the door, picking my bag up I opened the door to see Hikaru and Shinju standing there, Hikaru looking annoyed and Shinju beaming at me. Shooting Hikaru a questioning look, all I got a huff of annoyance in return, shrugging my shoulders I pulled Shinju into my arms giving her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Abby. I missed you so much, why didn't you answer your phone?" She whined snuggling into my chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was asleep" I whispered into her hair, running my hand up and down her back, feeling the judging eyes for my father and mother burning into my back. Pulling away from the hug I heard her whimper, smiling at her I took hold of her hand pulling her gently into the living room.

"Sweetheart this is my mother Sachiko, father Soichiro, sister Sayu and brother light" I said smiling on the outside, on the inside I was fuming that she was here, I didn't want them to know about her.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Shinju" I said kissing the side of Shinju head to hide the smirk that tugged at my lips at seeing Light cringe again at the world girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Shinju" Sayu said smiling brightly taking hold of Shinju's free hand, shaking it.

"Come on we have to go or we're going to be late" I said wrapping my arm around Shinju's waist. After saying our goodbyes we walked out of the house and down the street to school. After escorting Shinju to her class like the good girlfriend I am. Both Hikaru and I walked to our science class.

"What was eating you this morning?" I asked not turning my attention from the floor in front of me.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb.

'Sorry but that isn't going to work with me and you know it' I thought narrowing my eyes.

"Dude, don't play dumb with me" I said rolling my eyes at him. With a sigh he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, I was walking to your house when I saw Shinju, she came running up to me and asked me where you lived so I told her I was going to your house because we walk to school every day. So she decided to come with, I was ok with it until all she walked about was you. I'm not jealous or anything but listening to her talk about the way you hair falls down your back or how round your breasts are. I thought I was going to go insane, you're like my sister it was gross. I mean dude she is totally obsessed with you" he finished just as we reached our class. Walking in and sitting down at my desk I sighed looking out of the window wanting to be anywhere but here.

Throughout the day, it seemed that I was the only one to notice that Light didn't seem to be himself today making me somewhat happier through the day knowing that the death note had won over his curiosity and was now affecting him.

Walking home next to Hikaru and Shinju on my arm we all talked about what we were going to go next. Arriving at my house I gave Hikaru a small hug goodbye and walked over to my front door still holding Shinju close to me.

"I forgot to tell you that my mum had invited you over for dinner" I said running my fingers through her hair making her sigh in consent. Opening the front door I saw mum looking over Lights test results.

"Hey mum" I said taking off my shoes.

"Hey sweetie, do you have your results? Light came first place" mum said smiling, not looking up from the paper in her hands.

"Yeah, just a minute… here" I said letting go of Shinju to rummage through my bag to pull out a crumbled up piece of paper.

"Thanks… oh Shinju I'm so sorry I didn't notice you there" mum said taking the paper out of my hands.

"It's ok" she smiled latching herself back onto my arm.

"15th place" mum said slightly put down, sighing irritated at the reaction I got I looked over to Shinju to see her fuming. Quickly I walked into the living room and kissed her lips light getting her into a better mood. Sitting down on the sofa, flipping through the channels I discreetly slipping my iPod earphone into my ear, all I to do now was wait for Light's visitor to arrive.


End file.
